notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulas Tôst
' Ulas the Hairless' was the proud, compassionate Lord of the Fosir-Tasir in Dir. He ruled the forest realm for two centuries around the end of the first millenia of the Third Age, imparting power and plenty to those around him, yet he was weak in arms and possessed no strongholds. The only protection he could offer his followers was the dense, tree-laden landscape of Dír. Still, Ulas and his Umli warriors broke the minions of their enemy, the Ringwraith Hoarmurath, three times in T.A. 1051, forcing the Ulair to undertake a long and very hard siege. Hoarmurath preferred not to wait, however, for he had only recently reentered Endor after a long slumber. While time was on the side of Darkness, the Ringwraith felt the pangs of impatience and realized that Sauron wanted the campaign resolved quickly. Thus, Hoarmurath enlisted the aid of the awful Lassaraukar, He awakened the Leaf-demons during the winter of T.A. 1051-52, and the creatures struck the Umli the following spring. Ulas recorded the attack in his journal: They came as six and sixty, led by one standing some ten feet in height. And they were cruel beyond hate. Utter evil impelled them, and death/lowed in their wake, as their cool green coats blended among the boughs of the great trees. Few of our people fled; all them died. The Leaf-demons, they were the instrument that slew my land altogether, sparing no one. In three days my army, a host that so proudly stood fast for nine long months cried their last calls of freedom. The silent, swift "Wind in the Trees" that shook grown warriors like a gale from the mouth of Óla passed, leaving nothing but a blood-stained wood, and the disemboweled corpses of heroes whose deeds are too many to be recorded yet too grand to be forgotten. The victim of a Leaf-demon's sharp missile, Ulas supposedly died soon after inscribing this entry. His son and daughter perished earlier along with their mother and their protector/companion, the mighty North-bear named Olvusi. Hoarmuraths Urdor warriors arrived only a day later, but they found no trace of the Umli-lord's body. Some say he lived to wage a never-ending war against the Ulair who dared call himself the North King, Others say he was eaten by the pitiless and ever-hungry Lassaraukar. Ulas Tost's Principal Items: *Axe—Spear of Wolf-slaying fashioned in Kael Ord in the Red Mountains during the early Second Age. *Shield — An oval ithilnaur Warder's Shield, bears a Sudden Light symbol on the front, permitting the wearer to command the shield to glow with a blazing light. *Hand-axe — An Axe of Bear—slaying that also serves as an Ice-axe, it was fashioned in Desdursyton. A series of ivory bear inlays adorns the silvery shaft. *Ice-boots — These fur boots are light grey and fitted with pairs of retractable steel blades. They enable the wearer to skate. Alternatively, the blades can be fitted for use as crampons and/or as weapons. *Cape: Cape of Protection. Water- and windproof. References *MERP:Lords of Middle-earth Vol III: Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents, Orcs & Trolls Category:Umit Category:Umli Category:Third Age Category:Easterling Category:Snowman Category:Northern peninsula